jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ lalala Hi Ani^^ Ich hab da mal so eine Frage: wenn die Hauptseite von uns 400.000 Mal besucht wurde, und wir etwa 1.000 User sind, kann jeder User (die Gäste nicht mal mit einberechnet) die Hauptseite nur 400 mal aufsuchen..? Dann müsste es aber eig ganz schön wenige nicht angemeldete Leute geben, die bei uns Artikel lesen; seit wann gibt es diese Aufzählung denn? Ach ja, ich glaube, du könntest mal wieder einen Teil ins Archiv bringen, oder? Man verirrt sich hier ja fast Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:12, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die Aufzählung gibt es schon seit Gründung der Jedipedia. Aber so einfach, wie du das darstellst, kann man das nicht rechnen. Wenn ein Benutzer die Seite besucht, verlässt und später dann nochmal besucht, steigt der Zähler trotzdem nur um eins. Das heißt, du kannst die Seite innerhalb von Wochen hunderte Male anklicken und der Zähler ist nur um eins gestiegen. Erst wenn deine Sitzung in der Jedipedia abläuft (passiert bei IP-Wechsel) oder du die Tasten F5 + Strg gleichzeitig drückst (Cache leeren), dann wird dein Besuch doppelt gezählt. Außerdem sprichst du hier nur von der Hauptseite. Das ganze Projekt mit allen Artikel, Benutzer-, Projekt- und Diskussionsseiten wurde satte 13 Millionen mal abgerufen. Allein auf der Hauptseite kommen täglich fast 2.000 hinzu... eine beachtliche Performance! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) Neues von Shaak Ti und dem IIN.... Grüß euch. Unser IIN funktioniert ja mittlerweile nicht schlecht, wir haben einmal 50 Artikel, und ich bin eigentlich ganz froh. Heute habe ich im Inet diese Seite hier gefunden :AntiJedipedia. Auchz, wenn diese Leute unser Logo benutzen, damit haben wir nichts am Hut, wollte ich nur anmerken.--Kanzler Patrick 17:05, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich nochmal. Diese Leutchen stellen das IIN so hin, als ob wir gegen die Jedipedia was tun wollten.... Ich hoffe, ihr könnts darüber genauso nur mehr lachen wie ich ;-)--Kanzler Patrick 17:15, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es ist ein Armutszeugnis für jenen, der dieses Wiki aufgemacht hat. Allerdings werde ich mich nicht über diese kostenlose Publicity beklagen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:08, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Jo, aber schlechte Publicity für UNSER Wiki. Naja, man kann nichts machen. manchen ist einfach nicht zu helfen.--Kanzler Patrick 21:09, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Glaubst du, für uns war das gute Publicity...!? Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:13, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Keineswegs, aber von euch WEISS man, dass ihr keine Idioten sind, und gibts dazu noch end lange genug. ;-)--Kanzler Patrick 00:26, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hm.. der Link klappt nicht mehr... ^^ --Thor 10:19, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi, ich wollt dazu auch noch was sagen, es ist eine Lachnummer dieses Wikis Ziel ist. Ich hab Shaak Ti ein Brief geschickt. Da drin habe ich erzählt das Jedipedia ein von den besten Leuten gegründet wurde und noch geführt wird. Das so ein Wiki keine Chance hat etwas zu tun gegen uns. Ich kann da auch nur darüber lachen. Aber lieber ist mir das wir den Wiki einfach nicht beachten und weiter arbeiten an unseren Traum arbeiten. Der fröhliche Vos 10:27, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ach ja, eine Frage, darf ich das IIN bei "Homepages" vorstellen ? Natürlich werbefrei. Im gegenzug würde ichn der Jedipedia natürlich einen Link auf unserer Hauptseite zukommen lassen !--Kanzler Patrick 00:34, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Anfrage Hurra ich Lebe noch...naja...ok..also ich wende mich an dich, bevor ich wieder ärger bekommen. wollte nämlich fragen ob das einen artikel in der jedipedia verdient hat. besitzt einen bezug zu star wars und ist in der form wohl einmalig..wäre super, ist echt ein geniales spiel. ... Periphalos 07:28, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Periphalos! Da ich mich überhaupt nicht mit Rollenspielen auseinandersetze, weiß ich rein gar nichts über diese Seite und kann auch nicht entscheiden, ob ein Artikel da gerechtfertigt wäre. Aber solange der Artikel nicht mit Werbefloskeln ausgestattet wird und am Schluss auch gut aussieht und informativ ist, habe ich nichts gegen einen eigenen Artikel. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das hat bereits einen Artikel Hidden Empire Browsergame MfG - Cody 18:19, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, da ich meine Diskussionsseite noch vor den letzten Änderungen angeschaut habe, ist mir das erst nach meinem Kommentar aufgefallen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:21, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Klug erkannt Cody - Naja habe einfach drauf losgeschrieben und nun...denke das kann so bleiben, kurz, knackig und informativ 89.182.91.241 20:37, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zeitüberschreitung? Auf ein Weiteres: als ich Phaseera nochmal bearbeiten wollte, ludt der Rechner in einer unendlich langsamen Geschwindigkeit, weshalb ich nicht abspeichern konnte. Das hab ich mehrmals versucht, in verschieden Abständen, doch erst jetzt hat es geklappt. Ich bezweifle, dass es etwas mit unserem Rechner zu tun hat, da alle anderen Seiten flüssig und schnell geladen werden. Ist hier irgend ein Serverproblem vorhanden? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:53, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also ich kann gerade kein Problem mit dem Server feststellen, da bei mir alles zu gewohnter Geschwindigkeit läuft. Tut mir Leid, dass du solche Umstände hattest, aber ich weiß leider auch nicht, an was das liegt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also ich hatte gestern mehrmals einen Error 500 interner Serverfehler... MfG - Cody 20:47, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Also dann liegt es wohl doch am Server! Aber Premia ist ohnehin fleißig auf der Suche nach einem neuen Anbieter, da sich die Probleme in der Vergangenheit schon gehäuft hatten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:51, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich weiß, wollte es nur erwähnt haben. MfG - Cody 20:55, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Jup, vielen Dank :) --Little Ani Admin 20:57, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Plauderecke Hey Ani! Du hast ICQ schon wieder nicht an... 17:04, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich weiß :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:05, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ganz kurze Frage Hi, ich schreib das einfach mal hier rein, da hier sicher viele vorbeischauen ^^ Kann mir jemand sagen, was für eine Schiffsklasse das hier ist? Bild:5.gif Das ist der "kleine" Transporter der Rebellen bei Empire at War. --Thor 09:49, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da fragst du lieber mich! Bild:;-).gif Ich habe schon nach der Klasse des Transporters gesucht, bisher aber nichts entsprechendes gefunden. Allerdings würde ich es aufgrund seines Aussehens als eine längerfristig raumtaugliche Variante eines TFAT/i einordnen. 09:53, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Könnte es die gleiche Klasse sein wie die Yavin Runner II? --Thor 10:02, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Es gibt zwar gewisse Ähnlichkeiten, aber meiner Meinung nach sind es nicht die gleichen Klassen. Schau dir bspw. mal die Flügel und Raketenwerfer an. 21:56, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) Morgukai-Schattenarmee Hi Ani, Ich hab die Kat Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) mit Militärische Einheiten (Separatisten) getauscht, da die Militärkats, vor allem die die die Einheiten betreffen, sich nach der jeweiligen Seite definieren (Also die Rebellen-Infantrie kommt in die Kat Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz)). Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass die Kat für die Gal. Republik Einheiten nicht nach der Seite, sondern nach der Zeit, also Klonkriege, benannt wurde. An für sich müsste man die Kat löschen und die Artikel alle umkategorisieren in Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik). Gruß Boba 21:21, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Ich hoffe ich hab mich nicht unverständlich ausgedrückt, ansonsten versuch ichs einfach nochmal ^^ :Nein, ich habe es schon verstanden, und finde es auch sinnvoll, wenn man die Kategorie dann ersetzt. Vielleicht würde Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik) passen. Danke jedenfalls, dass du das korrigiert hast :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:24, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Kein Problem Ani, dafür hat man doch seine treuen Mitbenutzer ;) Boba 21:28, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::hehe... sehr schön! :) --Little Ani Admin 21:30, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ewan zum zweiten Hi Little Ani. Das mit Ewan McGregor wird wohl auch bei mir noch ein wenig dauern... Habe schulisch so ein wenig Stress und komme einfach nicht weiter. Ich werde mich aber bald mal dran machen. MfG Ilya 20:26, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, okay! Mach dir keinen Stress Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:29, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) KW Bin eigentl. inaktiv, hab aber mitgekriegt das Konföderationswelten verschoben wurde. Der Begriff fällt im offiziellen Star Wars Magazin Ausgabe 41 in der Geschichte Die Geschichte des General Grievous wolltes bloß so gesagt haben. (Nenne mir eine Quelle die dieses Lemma nennt ....) Meister Plo Koon 13:27, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich denke der Grund für die Verschiebung des Inhalts lag weniger am Lemma als an der Tatsache, dass die Konföderartionswelten als einzelner Artikel wenig Sinn machen. Wenn ich das falsch mitbekommen habe, korrigiere mich bitte, Ani. Gruß Kyle22 13:31, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Kyle hat Recht! Es war ja nicht nur meine Meinung, sondern auch die von anderen Benutzern. Es gibt auch Welten, die zum Beispiel dem Imperium angehören. Deshalb gleich den Artikel Imperiumswelten anzulegen, ist nicht gerade sinnvoll. Ich habe den Inhalt des Artikel soweit es ging in den Artikel Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme eingebaut. Gruß 13:37, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Nachtrag: Warum bist du inaktiv? --Little Ani Admin 13:46, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem eigenem wiki der Legopedia. Am Anfang brauchts viel Zeit sowas aufzubauen, aber das kannst du dir sicher vorstellen ani. Wenn ich mich nicht irre bist du ja auch einer der ersten Benutzer der sich hier angemeldet hat oder? Boba 13:53, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Öhm... Nr. 21 halt! Nicht ganz einer der ersten Bild:;-).gif Aber stimmt schon, dass das alles nicht so einfach ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:55, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von saleucami hi Ani! Ich hab gesehen das du die Schlacht von Saleucami als Uc angenommen hast. Ich hab auf Benutzer:Vos/Artikel den ja vorbereitet habe. Darf ich den hineinfügen und dann kannst normal daran arbeiten. --Vos 17:15, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Vos! Lass lieber mal gut sein. Deine Vorbereitung ist nicht schlecht, aber ich will das ganz ein wenig anders schreiben und es bringt nichts wenn ich deine Version dann wieder komplett korrigieren muss. Caldera ist übrigens keine Stadt sondern ein anderes Wort für einen Krater. Ist mir nur mal so beim Überfliegen deiner Vorbereitung aufgefallen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:24, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, mach lieber dann Artikel, so wie du denn haben willst. Vos 19:14, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Deine Löschungen in Padawan Ich bin mir mit der Sache nicht so sicher: Ich glaube, diese Deffinitionen der Wege schon einmal in KotR gehört zu haben. Leider hatte ich das Spiel nur leihweise.--Geist der stehts verneint 22:52, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wenn jemand sicher alles mit Quellen belegen kann, dann kann derjenige den Text ja wiederherstellen. Aber der Text hat dort schon über drei Monate herumgedümpelt und niemand hat etwas mit Quellen belegt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:31, 16. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nochmal Bücher Auf ein Neues! Ich hab dich ja schonmal zu Buchmeinungen gefragt, und dieses Mal möchte ich gerne wissen, ob du vielleicht einige Buchtipps für mich parat hättest, da ich noch welche für X-Mas für mich suche. Am besten etwas, wo wenig Liebesgesülze und viel Spannung vorhanden ist, gerne auch mit Schlachten. Egal, welche Epoche. Ich hab schon aufgeschrieben: * Republic Commandos * Thrawn-Trilogie * Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader * Labyrinth des Bösen * Bd. 1 u. 2 von NJO * Die Verschollenen Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:47, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Falls du sie noch nicht hast: * Darksaber -Der Todesstern * Der Kampf des Jedi * NJO Reihe ist immer ne gute Wahl, gerade jetzt wo endlich alle Bände da sind. --Thor 18:45, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hm, also ich würde jedem vom Kampf des Jedi abraten. Natürlich ist es gut geschrieben, Michael Stackpole halt, doch man muss sich mit einem extrem nervigen Charakter auseinandersetzen(der Hauptfigur): Corran "MarySue Superman" Horn. Der Mann besiegt Luke beim ersten Duell, sämtliche Frauen liegen ihm zu Füßen und natürlich war er es gaaaaanz alleine, der für die Vernichtung Exar Kuns zuständig war, dass das sämtliche Schüler vereint waren, ignoriert man natürlich. Wieso auch? Corran kann ja der ultimative Held sein. Das ist die Devise dieses Buches und einen solchen dummen Superhelden zu erleben, dem alles gelingt, ist doch super, oder? Naaatürlich. Es gibt nur wenige Autoren (James Luceno ist einer davon), die es nicht mit Corran übertreiben und Stackpole gehört sicherlich nicht zu dieser Gruppe. Das komplette Buch ist aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben und die Ereignisse der Jedi-Akademie-Bücher werden falsch dargestellt, da Corran natürlich zum Helden werden musste. Falls man sich mit der Gründung der Jedi-Akademie beschäftigen möchte, empfehle ich die genannten Bücher dazu, sie sind spannend, es gibt viel Action und einige interessante Charaktere. Außerdem sind sie fantasiereicher. In Kampf des Jedi kämpft Corran gegen mehrere Gegner, die nur an der Farbe ihres Lichtschwertes unterschieden werden. Kaufe dir am besten die Jedi-Akademie Bücher, die sind nämlich leichter zu kriegen und nach diesem Buch kann man mit Darksaber anfangen, da vieles aufeinander aufbaut und in Darksaber die Geschichte der Akademie Bücher einfach fortgeführt wird. Außerdem ist es seeehr spannend ;-). Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 19:03, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Naja ich lese alle Bücher, egal ob ich sie nicht so gut finde, daher ist das für mich relativ ^^ Die Jedi Akademie Bücher gibt es aber nicht mehr im Laden zu kaufen, die kann man nur noch privat irgendwo her bekommen. Ebenso Darksaber. Die werden schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gedruckt. --Thor 19:12, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das selbe gilt aber auch für Kampf des Jedi ;-). Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 19:16, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Leider ja.. ist schon ne Schande das fast alle guten alten Bücher aus den Läden verschwunden sind. Bin ich froh, dass ich mir damals fast alle gesichert habe. *gg* --Thor 19:28, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich kann mich den bisherigen Empfehlungen anschließen. Es kommt natürlich sehr darauf an, in welcher Epoche du lieber schmökerst. Ich finde beispielsweise die Bücher (und auch Comics) zwischen den einzelnen Filmen die besseren, da dort meistens sehr gute und anregende Brücken geschlagen und Einzelschicksale erklärt werden. Demzufolge kann ich dir Labyrinth des Bösen und Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader nur wärmstens empfehlen. Wenn du die Filme magst, fragst du dich später nach dem Lesen, warum diese Bücher nicht verfilmt wurden. Besonders wenn dich die Geschichte um Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader interessiert. Neben der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe, die ja schon Garm gelobt hat, kann ich dir auch die Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter empfehlen. Wahrscheinlich weißt du so in etwa, worum es da geht... aber es ist nicht wieder so ein alberner, aufgesetzter Konflikt. Schon ab dem ersten Band geht es richtig zu Sache und – auch wenn manchmal etwas sehr schwache Stellen in dieser sehr ausgedehnten Geschichte zu finden sind – man möchte unbedingt wissen, wie die Geschichte endet. Auch wenn man sich mit dieser Reihe letztendlich auf neunzehn, manchmal sehr dicke Wälzer verpflichtet, wird man am Schluss mit einem genialen Finale belohnt, das man eigentlich als Star-Wars-Kenner und Lesefreund unbedingt gelesen haben muss! So viel dazu. Die ganzen anderen Bücher, die du da aufgelistet hast, würde ich in der Liste erst mal hinten anstellen, aber das ist natürlich meine rein persönliche Meinung. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:35, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also wenn er die erste Thrawn Trilogie noch nicht gelesen hat, dann muss er das sofort nachholen, die sind immerhin die Begründer des EU. Einfach geniale Bücher eines ehr guten Schreiberlings ^^ --Thor 20:06, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Thor, dass die Thrwan-Trilogie Pflicht für jeden ist, der beim EU einsteigen will. Viele Charaktere und Schauplätze der Bücher werden in nachfolgenden Büchern wiederaufgegriffen, außerdem sind sie sehr gut geschrieben, besser als die meisten anderen Bücher von Zahn, haben viele Actionszenen und auch die Charakterentwicklung kommt wirklich nicht zu kurz. Erst die Thrawn Trilogie, danach Jedi-Akademie und Darksaber. Danach empfehle ich einen "weiteren Gang" (Bild:;-).gif), nämlich Rebellion der Verlorenen. Der Autorin - Kristine K. Rusch - ist ein meiner Meinung nach fantastischer Roman gelungen, der sich auch bei den Thrawn-Büchern nicht zu verstecken braucht. Ich mag diese Frau sowieso, da sie einige ebenfalls sehr gute Star Trek Bücher mit ihrem Mann geschrieben hat, von der Miles-Flint-Reihe ganz zu schweigen, doch das hat jetzt nix mit Star Wars zu tun ;-). Leider greift man auf den Roman nicht oft zurück, aber ich denke, es ist wichtig, ihn gelesen zu haben Bild:--).gif. Am Besten besorgst du dir auch noch Entführung nach Dathomir. Ja, ok, es gibt einiges an Herzschmerz in dem Buch, doch auch tolle neue Charaktere(Isolder, Ta'a Chume, Teneniel Djo ...) die auch in NJO wieder auftauchen. Ebenfalls kommen die Action und der Humor nicht zu kurz *ggg*. Dann könntest du dir noch die Corellia-Bücher zulegen, hier haben einige Charaktere ihren ersten Auftritt, welche später (insbesondere von James Luceno) weiterbenutzt werden. Sie sind manchmal einigemaßen schlecht geschrieben, doch mit ein bisschen Geduld kämpft man sich zu den guten Stellen. Ebenfalls essentiell sind die X-Wing Reihe, Der Pakt von Bakura und Hand von Thrawn. Erstmal Hand von Thrawn: Die Bücher sind ein krönender Abschluss des gesamten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und viel wichtiger als die Schwarze Flotte(die Bücher sind sogar ziemlich langweilig). Du kriegst sie auf Deutsch nur noch zu Wucherpreisen, am Besten legst du sie auf Englisch zu. Sie sind sehr leicht verständlich und ich hatte keine Probleme mit ihnen. Am Besten vor allem anderen besorgst du dir den Pakt von Bakura. Das Buch spielt unmittelbar nach Episode VI und ist eine besondere Erweiterung des Erweiterten Universums, Luke ist das erste mal verliebt(nein, es ist nicht zu viel) und viele Elemente aus Epi VI wurden ins Buch eingearbeitet. Außerdem ist es toll geschrieben xD. Die X-Wing Reihe zählt mit der Thrawn-Trilogie, der Jedi-Akademie und Entführung zu den wichtigsten Teilen des Post-Endor-EUs(das ich absolut liebe). Insbesondere Charaktere der ersten vier Bücher werden in NJO und Hand von Thrawn stark verwendet und man beginnt (bis auf Corran Horn) eigentlich alle zu mögen. Ich zitiere einfach Constanze Rütter: ::::: :::::Soviel dazu ^^. Jetzt hab ich mich, wie ich gerade sehe, verquatscht, aber ich liebe die meisten dieser Bücher, das Post-Endor-Eu sowieso. Falls du im Prequel-Universum bleiben willst, besorge die am besten Darth Maul - der Schattenjäger, Cloak of Deception und Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit, von den beiden Luceno-Büchern ganz zu schweigen. Ich habe mich gerade ziemlich festgehakt, doch, wenn man diese ganzen Bücher( + NJO) gelesen hat, ist man in Sachen Star Wars ein Profi Bild:;-).gif. Lieben Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 20:09, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Krass, wie viel du in den paar Minuten getippt hast ;-) PS: Hey, heißt das ich bin ein Profi in Sachen Star Wars? ^^ --Thor 20:13, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wenn du die ganzen Bücher auf deine Benutzerseite gelesen hast, dann bist du gewiss ein Profi Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:17, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Gute Sache ^^ Auf meiner Homepage sind übrigens Bilder von meinem SW Bücherregal *g* Thor 21:32, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Coole Seite und die Bilder sind auch stark. Ich habe auch einen solchen Burger-King-Trinkbecher, den ganz oberen auf deinem Bild. Ich habe auch mal an deiner Umfrage teilgenommen Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 21:44, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) mäh Moin... kommst icq? --Modgamers 15:58, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bin erst jetzt wieder erreichbar! Brennt's noch? Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:32, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) es war ansich immer nur ein kleines lagerfeuerchien.. aber .. --Modgamers 18:34, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich verstehe! Bild:;-).gif --Little Ani Admin 18:36, 18. Dez. 2007 (CET) move Hi Little Ani! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie viele Edits man braucht um move werden zu können? MfG Exar KunDiskussion im Sith-Orden? 15:59, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Dafür gibt es keine Grenze! Jeder, der kein Vandale ist, kann auf Anfrage hin move-Rechte bekommen. Aber diejenige, die move-Rechte haben, können nicht einfach wild drauflos verschieben, man hat lediglich die Möglichkeiten dazu :) Möchtest du move-Rechte haben? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:01, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) ja die hätte ich sehr gern. MfG Exar KunDiskussion im Sith-Orden? 18:57, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich habe dir die move-Rechte gegeben! Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man davon Gebrauch macht, dann frage mich einfach danach. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:52, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke, die Macht sei mit dir. MfG 77.117.218.158 12:41, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) NJO morjens ma wieda.. ähm..mir is grad beim Stöbern der NJO-Reihe aufgefallen das zwischen "Wege des Schicksals" und "Die Ruinen von Coruscant" sich noch der Planeten Artikel Ylesia reingeschummelt hat. Sonst öhm..klasse Artikel über Premium III..aber das weißte ja selber nich =^] Darth HYDRAnous 22:02, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Bild:;-).gif Das Lemma heißt Ylesia (Roman), es ist also in der Tat eine Geschichte, die sich in die Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter eingliedert. Danke für das Lob meiner Artikel... ich freue mich immer wieder darüber! Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:57, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bilder Hallo, ich hab mal eine Frage. Da ich demnächst auch eine Homepage erstellen will, möchte ich gerne wissen wie ich ein bestimmtes Logo, welches immer sehbar ist mit einer Copyright Vorlage versehen könnte. In diesem Fall, das Jedipedia Logo oben links. Falls ich jetzt z.B ein Logo einer Konsole als Hauptseiten Logo einfügen möchte.--84.145.196.42 20:18, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi! Wenn der Vermerk immer sichtbar sein soll, dann musst du das Copyright-Zeichen – © – direkt in die Bilddatei einbauen. Natürlich musst du auch den Rechtsinhaber erwähnen und dessen Erlaubnis dafür haben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:11, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Schwache Übersetzung! Hallo und Frohe Weihnachten erstmal :) Ich habe ja einige Star Wars-Bücher zu X-mas bekommen, und mit Feindkontakt habe ich auch direkt angefangen. Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass ich von der Übersetzung ziemlich entäuscht bin. Überall tummeln sich Grammatikfehler, besonders Kommafehler. Hart ausgedrückt ist das echt miserabel übersetzt. Das Buch selbst ist zwar (bisher) sehr gut und auch spannend, aber durch diese ganzen Fehler mindert es die Lust zu lesen. Gibt es das bei mehreren Büchern, oder ist das ein Einzelfall? (Vielleicht hast du es ja auch Englisch gelesen, dann ist es sowieso egal^^) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:09, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also Feindkontakt habe ich nicht auf Deutsch gelesen und die Bücher, die ich bis jetzt auf Deutsch gelesen habe, waren eigentlich ganz ordentlich übersetzt. Es gibt zwar immer wieder fragwürdige Begriffe, die komisch oder gar nicht übersetzt wurden, aber Zeichen- und Grammatikfehler fallen mir äußerst selten auf. Man darf ja auch erwarten, dass Übersetzer über die nötigen Deutschkenntnisse verfügen, um einen Roman korrekt in die deutsche Sprache zu übersetzen. Deshalb wundert es mich, dass es bei Feindkonktakt nicht so ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:18, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hättest du es auf Deutsch gelesen, würdest du mich auch verstehen^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:36, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Zur Ergänzung: Am Ende werden die Fehler seltsamerweise weniger... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:22, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) ICQ Hi Ani! Könntest du dich mal eben in ICQ melden? Ich wollte nämlich was mit dir besprechen. Gruß Kyle22 16:42, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Gute Idee! Zeit zum Quatschen so kurz vor Jahresende? 22:50, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hm, was hattest du versprochen? Bild:;-).gif 20:43, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Begriffserklärungen Ich verstehe jetzt nicht ganz warum du meine Änderungen alle rückgängig gemacht hast. Bei 2 verschieden Bedeutungen und einer klarer und häufiger verwendeten Bedeutung reicht es doch, eine eine weitere Bedeutung in den Artikel einzubauen. Ich akzeptiere deine Edits und das soll jetzt auch nicht provozierend klingen, aber ich möchte dann doch wissen, warum eine Begriffserklärung nötig ist. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:59, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Finwe, natürlich kann ich dir das erklären! Am Besten ist es, wenn man die ganze Geschichte aus der Sicht eines Besuchers betrachtet. Jemand, der über die Suchfunktion beispielsweise das Schiff Mon Monthma sucht, der gibt diesen Begriff genauso auch in das Suchfeld ein. Dabei landet er beim Artikel des Charakters, wird aber gleich zu Beginn des Artikels darauf hingewiesen, dass er evt. auf der Suche nach dem gleichnamigen Schiff ist. Wenn jetzt aber ein Besucher den Begriff A'Sharad Hett in die Suche eingibt, dann ist er gewiss nicht auf der Suche nach seinem Vater Sharad Hett und demzufolge erfüllt ein entsprechender Hinweis zu Beginn des Artikels auch absolut keinen Zweck. Anders erklärt: Es gibt die Person Aayla Secura und den Comic Aayla Secura. Ich würde dir zustimmen und es ebenso sinnlos finden, wenn jemand kommen würde, und die Lemmata Aayla Secura (Jedi) und Aayla Secura (Comic) anlegt und anschließend noch eine Begriffserklärung für die beiden Artikel erstellt. Das ist schlichtweg unnötig, da die Benutzerführung einfach zu umständlich ausfällt. Da das Lemma der beiden Artikel eigentlich identisch ist, ist hier die „Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung“ geeignet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:47, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, von diesem Standpunkt aus betrachtet, ist es dann doch unsinnig, auf eine weitere Bedeutung hinzuweisen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:53, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) wie wird mann den benutzer? Kann mir bitte jemand erklären wie man benutzer wird! Danke im Voraus Klick Rechts oben in der Ecke auf anmelden und fertig. Dark Lord Disku 21:06, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oder du verwendest einfach diesen Link! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:32, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das war 2007! thumb|Frohes Neues! Hallo liebe Freunde von Jedipedia, ein ereignisreiches Jahr ist zu Ende gegangen und ich hoffe, dass jeder von euch gut in das neue Jahr 2008 „gerutscht“ ist. Für das neue Jahr wünsche ich euch viel Glück, Gesundheit und Erfolg, bei allem, was ihr anstrebt. Auch wenn sich im Bereich Star Wars von offizielle Seite nicht viel bewegt hat, war gerade 2007 ein wichtiges Jahr für Jedipedia, in dem unglaubliche Leistungen vollbracht wurden. Auch wenn es im letzten Jahr einige Streitereien und Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab, haben wir eigentlich nur diese hehre Vision vor Augen: Eine Datenbank über sämtliche Aspekte des weitreichenden Star-Wars-Universums zu erstellen. Einige halten an dieser Vision fest und bringen sich leidenschaftlich ein und wieder andere profitieren davon, weil sie sich über bestimmte Bereiche umfassend informieren können. Auch wenn es bis dahin noch ein langer Weg sein könnte, haben wir 2007 einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht, sodass es sich lohnt, einen kurzen Moment zurückzublicken. Schaut her – das haben wir geleistet: Vom 1. Januar bis zum 31. Dezember 2007 wurden genau 4.874 Artikel geschrieben. Gehen wir vom Artikelstand am 1. Januar 2007 aus, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt 1.947 Artikel betrug, dann sprechen wir hier von einem prozentualem Wachstum der gesamten Datenbank von sagenhaften 250,3 Prozent. Die meisten neuen Artikel an einem Tag gab es am 29. Dezember 2007 mit genau 72 Neuzugängen, was einem relativen Wachstum von 1,08 Prozent entspricht – wohlgemerkt an einem einzigen Tag. Im Juli 2007 schien die ganze Community nur ein Ziel angepeilt zu haben – die berühmte 5.000-Artikel-Hürde wurde geknackt und prompt mauserte sich der Monat Juli zum erfolgreichsten des gesamten Jahres, denn unglaubliche 560 Artikel konnten in diesen 31 Tagen geschrieben werden. Dieser prozentuale Wachstum von 12,17 Prozent konnte nur noch vom März zuvor getoppt werden, in dem wir mit 533 Neuzugängen ein prozentuales Wachstum von 20,93 Prozent erreichten. Viel wichtiger als die Menge der Artikel ist ihre Qualität und nachdem wir qualitativ hochwertige Artikel bereits ab November 2006 mit unserem Exzellent-Stern auszeichneten, führten wir im April 2007 auch die Auszeichnung zum lesenswerten Artikel ein. Im folgenden Mai wurden sage und schreibe 24 Artikel mit dieser neuen Auszeichnung kenntlich gemacht – bis heute gab es keinen Monat, der mehr lesenswerte Artikel hervorbrachte. 172 Artikel tragen heute eine Auszeichnung, davon 49 exzellent und 123 lesenswert. Abgesehen von der Flut der Artikel, die 2007 in Jedipedia hineingespült wurde, wuchs auch die daran beteiligte Community in diesem Jahr um einen gewaltigen Anteil an. Zu diesem heutigen Neujahrstag feiern wir ironischerweise als Schnapszahl den 1.111. Benutzer, Mando'ade Teroch. Alleine 897 Benutzer von den heutigen 1.111 meldeten sich im Jahr 2007 an. Zu den ersten Benutzern des alten Jahres zählen unter anderem auch Periphalos und Vos, die sich genau am 1. Januar 2007 angemeldet haben. Benutzer klickten 2007 über 160.000 Mal auf den „Seite speichern“-Button und erstellten somit eine neue Version der jeweiligen Seite, während 5.961 neue Bilder hochgeladen wurden. Seitenabrufe gab es im letzten Jahr auch sehr viele – über 13.000.000 an der Zahl. Klar, dass das Team der Administratoren da Unterstützung benötigte und nachdem RC-9393 aus beruflichen Gründen eine längere Pause einlegte, wurden mit Ben Kenobi und Yoda41 gleich zwei neue Administratoren engagiert. Administratoren löschten im Jahr 2007 genau 4.163 Seiten und sperrten 356 Vandalen. Die 39 move-Berechtigten – von denen letztes Jahr 29 Benutzer ihre Rechte erhielten – haben 2007 genau 1.733 Seiten verschoben. Wem nun nach den ganzen Zahlenspielen schwindelig ist, dem sei gesagt, dass wir irgendwie alle unseren Beitrag dazu abgegeben haben. Sei es ein verirrter Gast, der in den Seitenabrufen berücksichtigt wird, oder ein ehrgeiziger Autor, der dutzende von Artikel geschrieben hat. Wir alle haben dieses Wiki zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist und wir können stolz darauf sein. In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, dass das neue Jahr 2008 ähnlich erfolgreich verlaufen wird, und wünsche euch noch einen schönen Neujahrstag! Gruß Little Ani Admin 05:11, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Auch wenn ich mit der einen oder anderen Information hier nicht immer ganz im Einklang bin und generell, trotz meiner Ideologie, hier wohl eher als "Rebell" zähle möchte ich der Jedipedia trotzdem meinen Respekt zollen. Es ist schon sehr beeindruckend was die Autoren und Organisatoren hier im Jahre 2007 geleistet haben. Alles Gute auch für 2008 :-) ... Periphalos 08:55, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ein beeindruckender Rückblick muss ich sagen. Wollen wir doch mal hoffen, dass es so gut weiter geht im neuen Jahr. An die Arbeit! :) Liebe Grüße Kyle22 10:36, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Das klingt alles Klasse, was hier zusammen in ein Jahr geschmiedet wurde. Ich hoffe es auch so weiter. Aber das mein Name da steht, dass finde ich nicht, wegen den ganzen ..... . Aber Hand drauf. An die TASTEN und los! Vos 13:24, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Schon beeindruckend, wie proppevoll ein Jahr doch sein kann! Schön gemacht, Ani, hat bestimmt viel Arbeit mit Excel gekostet, um die ganzen Zahlen zu errechnen... Bild:;-).gif So, Leute, jetzt haut wieder in die Tasten und schreibt! Wir wollen schließlich bis zum 7. Januar die 7.000 packen! Außerdem möchte ich behaupten, dass wir bis zur Jahreshälfte, also dem 30. Juni / 1. Juli die 10.000 erreichen und - bei den Sith! - ich möchte rechtbehalten! Frohes neues Jahr alle zusammen! 14:14, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Die ganze Zahlen zeigen (mal wieder ;)) wie toll wir doch alle zusammenarbeiten und wie bekannt wir werden. Toll das du das gemacht hast Ani. Ich nehme doch stark an, dass du Recht behältst. Auf zum fröhlichen Schaffen und frohes neues Jahr. Boba (FAQ) 14:32, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn wir so weiter wachsen wird das kein Problem Ben ;) Ich habe mir mal angesehen, was wir in den drei Monaten zwischen dem 2. Geburtstag der Jedipedia und dem Jahreswechsel alles geschafft haben. Es war wirklich erfolgreiches Jahr. Auch bei den Benutzern gab es viele Neuzugänge, die viel geschafft haben. Einige der ganz großen Schreiber kamen letztes Jahr. Auf ein weiteres erfolgreiches Jahr! MfG - Cody 16:01, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Schön zusammengefasst Ani! Allen ein Frohes neues Jahr und auf ein noch erfolgreicheres Jahr 2008 für Jedipedia.--Yoda41 Admin 16:14, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ani hatte nur zwar erzählt, dass er mal einige Zahlen von 2007 aufschreiben will, doch, dass es so viele geworden sind, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Es zeigt wieder mal unseren nicht aufzuhaltenen Wachstum, der die Jedipedia zur zweitgrößten Star Wars- Wiki der Welt werden ließ. Es kann nur noch aufwärts gehen(auch wenn es leider einen Verlust zu beklagen gibt...) und, wenn wir nochmal solche Aktionen wie den 29.12.07 haben, an denen mehrere Leute wie verrückt super Artikel schreiben,(bei den nächsten bitte viel, viel mehr!) sind die 10.000 nicht mehr so weit entfernt, wie Premia und die anderen "Anfänger" möglicherweise zu Anfang gedacht haben. Wir schaffen vorm 07.01.08 die 7000 Grenze(vor allem, da danach die Schule wieder anfängt und unsere Studenten auch wieder an die Uni müssen ...), das ist sicher! Und was wohl nach 10.000 unser Ziel seind wird, ist ja wohl klar, oder? Ich wünsche allen ein frohes, neues Jahr! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 16:16, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Prüf-Logbuch Hi im neuen Jahr Little Ani !! Ich habe jetzt auch gleich eine Frage: Wie prüft man Seiten ?? Ich habe nämlich ein eigenes Wiki (siehe hier) und ich habe hier in der JP das schon sehr oft gesehen. Da steht immer "Hat ´Version 1234 als geprüft markiert." MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:33, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Die Bedeutung der geprüften Versionen ist hier verschwindend gering, da die Änderungen meistens direkt über die letzten Änderungen nach verfolgt und kontrolliert werden. Wenn du Bürokraten- oder Administratorenrechte hast, dann kannst du die letzte Version eines Artikels als geprüft markieren, wenn du glaubst, dass der Artikel keine Falschinformationen enthält. Um einen Artikel als geprüft zu markieren, schaust du dir in den letzten Änderungen einen Versionsunterschied an und klickst dann auf den Link Als geprüft markieren, der sich direkt über dem Versionsvergleich (die zwei Spalten in roter und grüner Farbe) befindet. Inwieweit sich eine geprüfte Version auswirkt, hängt von der jeweiligen Media-Wiki-Installation des Projekts ab, aber Wikiedpia spricht in einer Projektseite auch davon, dass unangemeldete Benutzer immer nur die letzte geprüfte Version sehen. Sobald Seitenänderungen aus den letzten Änderungen verschwinden, werden sie automatisch als geprüft markiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:56, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ah, danke. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 14:03, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ein Paar Fragen Hallöchen Ani, Frohes neues Jahr erstmal. Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an dich und zwar wollt ich den Artikel über die Comicgeschichten Wookie Welt und Entscheidung auf Endor schrieben, da stellt sich mir aber jetzt die frage, soll ich die einzeln schreiben und dann noch einen Artikel über den Sammelband Wookiees: Sklaven in Ketten oder soll ich die einfach in dem Sammelband unterbringen und die Lemmata als Weiterleitungen anlegen, weil in dem Sammelbandartikel wäre ja dann nichts drin. Und dann hätt ich noch die Frage, ob man denn nun eine Infobox für Kleidung und Rüstung herstellen könnte, da ja in der Diskussion keine Einwände mehr kamen? Viele Grüße Boba (FAQ) 19:26, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Boba! Es freut mich, dass du auch die Comicgeschichten machst Bild:--).gif Am besten schreibst du zu jeder Geschichte einen separaten Artikel. Also wenn in einem Band zwei Geschichten drin sind, dann sind das auch zwei Artikel. Alle einzelnen Comicgeschichten habe ich auch in dieser Liste erwähnt, falls es dir hilft. Für das Album machst du vielleicht erst mal nichts. Bis jetzt ist man sich da uneins, ob da ein Artikel geschrieben werden soll oder nicht, siehe auch diese Diskussion hier. Mit der Vorlage habe ich gerade Ben engagiert. Der wollte unbedingt, etwas neues einführen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:20, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ja gar kein Problem Ani. Hab den Comic zufällig auf Ebay entdeckt, wusste zuerst auch gar nicht, dass es sich um einen Comic handelt, da das Teil DIN A4-Größe hat. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass es ein Stickerheft wäre, wie die dies zur Weltmeisterschaft immer gibt...war es dann aber nicht :) Und gerade eben habe ich mir noch die Han Solo Bücher (Also Han Solo auf Stars' End und so weiter) gekauft. Und ist doch klar das ich die Geschichten noch schreibe, soll ja hier ne vollständige Enzyklopädie werden, gell ;) Ich beteilige mich dann nachher noch bei der Diskussion. Gruß Boba (FAQ) 22:31, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Natürlich ^^ Die alten Comics sind alle Din A4, denn die haben sich erst später ihrem amerikanischem Vorbild angepasst. Keine Ahnung, warum die das nicht gleich so gemacht haben, wie es heute ist. Meinst du die Classic-Hefte? Welche Ausgaben hast du da? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:38, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich weiß jetzt nicht was du mit Classic-Heft meinst, ich hab von Ehapa den Star Was Comic Band 10 Wookiees: Sklaven in Ketten aus dem Jahr 1986 da steht nicht viel in dem Comic zu dem Comic selsbt, ausser dem typischen Zeug, also Redakteur, Verlag und Copyright und so. Boba (FAQ) 22:43, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Auf Stars End ist doch eigentlich ein Roman. Aber es gibt auch eine gleichnamige Comic-Adaption, die in Deutschland als Classic Star Wars Band 9 erschienen ist. Auf dem Cover ist Han mit seinem pelzigen Freund abgebildet → http://www.pauly-alsdorf.de/starwars/classic_-_band_9.html Hast du noch andere Comics aus dieser Reihe? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:47, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Achso ne ich hab keinen Comic aus dieser Reihe. Ich hab mir nur die Bücher gekauft. Aber villeicht erwische ich ja einen auf ebay wer weiß. Die Han Solo Bücher haben mich jedenfalls abzüglich Porto 4,99 € gekostet, besser gesagt das Buch ist so einn Sammelband. Boba (FAQ) 22:51, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Achso, da hast du aber ein Schnäppchen gemacht, denn das Buch ist schon sehr alt und längst vergriffen. --Little Ani Admin 22:54, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ich hab ein paar interessante Comics gefunden. hier und hier und hier und hier. Ich überlege mir ob ich mir einen davon holen soll. Boba (FAQ) 23:42, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET)